The Epic Adventures Beneath our Feet
''The Epic Adventures Beneath our Feet ''is a British animated series which has been airing on Cartoon Network since 2006. It is rated PG. Premise The series is set in the fictional town of Ant World, where a vast amount of unique and crazy characters stay. Among them, one of the iconic citizens is Bugly D. Bacon, a twelve-year old ant who is known for fanboying about pretty much anything, including Invader Zim, They See Me Rollin', Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ''and ''Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing ''among others, and can turn pretty much anything into a wild and wacky adventure, as long as he's joined by his best friends: Snail, an idiotic snail who loves hanging around with Bugly and BeeBee so he can have as much fun as possible in life, and also to try and see what "smert peple" do, in order to copy them and get his IQ higher than -47, and BeeBee: a twelve-year old bee with an almost unhealthy obsession with ''Invader Zim, as she has figures of every character every seen, 183 posters, 18 DVDs, 1737 video games, and 8257219473 other pieces of memorabilia. However, life is not always peachy for the unlikely crew, as they are constantly tortured by Sid, Bugly's old doll who was lost in a tragic house fire along with Bugly's parents in 1998, but came back in 2006, heavily damaged, with broken and burnt face, an organ hanging out of his belly button, a loose eyeball, and lots of blood and gore all over him. In the accident, his heart fell out, and grew a mind of its own and called himself Hjiuhrushjgji8hwdfhiw, and is a COMPLETE nutjob. A regular setting for the series is Ant World School, where there is a vast amount of teachers, most notably Mrs. Everythingyoudoisgoingtogetyoutotheprincipalsoffice, the english teacher, Mr. Letsdissectsomefrogsandmakesensitivepeoplesick, the science teacher, Mr. OntheboardIwritetwoplustwobutreallyitssomethingthatevenStevenHawkingcantfigureout, the maths teacher, Mrs. ChristopherColumbusprobablyfoundedCanadaorsomething, the history teacher, Mr. Whattheheckdidyoudothistime, the principal, and Mrs. Evenifyouhavesomesortofincurablediseasei'llstilljustgiveyouacupofwaterandsayyouwillbefine, the nurse. Characters Main Characters *'Bugly- '''a twelve-year old ant who fanboys over pretty much everything. (voiced by BaconMahBoi) *'Snail- 'an idiot snail who hangs around with Bugly in an attempt to get his IQ higher than -47. (voiced by Thomas Ridgewell (Sam Lavagnino when crying since 2014)) *'BeeBee-''' a twelve-year old bee who is OBSESSED with Invader Zim. (voiced by Georgie Henley) Main Villians *'Sid- '''Bugly's doll when he was younger who was lost in a volcano and burned one fateful night, however, 8 years later, he comes back to life with a broken and burnt face and an orgran hanging out of his belly button. (voiced by Thomas Ridgewell) *'Hjiuhrushjgji8hwdfhiw- 'a detatched heart from Sid who is a complete nutjob. Everyone simply refers to him as "H". (voiced by R.R Simons) Other Characters *'Mrs. Everythingyoudoisgoingtogetyoutotheprincipalsoffice- 'a 846287 year old demon who teaches English at Ant World School. (voiced by Jennifer Saunders) *'Mr. Letsdissectsomefrogsandmakesensitivepeoplesick- 'a 48 year old science teacher who is horrible at his job. (voiced by Aidan Cook) *'Mr. OntheboardIwritetwoplustwobutreallyitssomethingthatevenStevenHawkingcantfigureout- 'a 63 year old math teacher with SERIOUS problems. (voiced by John Kricfaulsi) *'Mrs. ChristopherColumbusprobablyfoundCanadaorsomething- '''a 37 year old History teacher who doesn't know what history is. (voiced by Teresa Gallagher) Episodes ''Main article: List of The Epic Adventures Beneath our Feet episodes '' Category:TEABOF Category:Animated series Category:BaconZone Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Television series Category:British Shows Category:2006 Category:PG